


I Love You, too

by Saradactyl (orphan_account)



Category: Dangan Ronpa - All Media Types, Super Dangan Ronpa 2
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Bottom Hinata Hajime, Don't Read This, Fluff, I Don't Even Know, Light Angst, M/M, Multi, Nipple Play, Threesome - M/M/M, Top Kamukura Izuru, Top Komaeda Nagito, Trans Hinata Hajime
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-12
Updated: 2020-08-12
Packaged: 2021-03-06 00:41:14
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,761
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25854520
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/Saradactyl
Summary: Komaeda and Kamukura get comfortable with the newest addition to their relationship.[How did this get 1k hits???]
Relationships: Hinata Hajime/Kamukura Izuru, Hinata Hajime/Kamukura Izuru/Komaeda Nagito, Hinata Hajime/Komaeda Nagito, Kamukura Izuru/Komaeda Nagito
Comments: 12
Kudos: 190





	I Love You, too

Komaeda watched as the bath slowly filled to the brim with steaming hot water. Hinata tended to prefer it that way, he seemed to withstand hotter temperatures easier. Even then, he decided it might be best to crack a window open so his boyfriend didn't pass out from the sweltering summer heat building up along with the hot fog.

He used his one hand to lift the window, his other hand still only a stub until his next appointment. He had not minded having one arm for a while, until Kamukura had started to bring it up countless times, in very subtle ways, as well. He would request for Komaeda to do certain tasks, which would take up most of the white haired boy's time since they usually required the assistance of two hands. His most recent request was for Komaeda to help unbutton his dress shirt because he was "exhausted." Komaeda blindly agreed to help before realizing how difficult the task would be with one hand and that Kamukura doesn't get tired. They would've spent the rest of the day in the bedroom so Komaeda could attempt to complete his quest if it wasn't for Hinata walking in and scolding them.

Komaeda smiled to himself, as he was cut out of his trance to look out the window towards the garden Hinata has been working on. Hinata didn't want to pick any colorful flowers for a while, insisting that he try basic ferns and herbs to learn before moving on to more delicate plants. He had developed quite the green thumb, his garden taking up almost all of the backyard, which is a lot considering it's Kamukura's home. He and Kamukura installed sprinklers so Hinata didn't have to each flower bed one by one. He didn't have a proper way of designing the garden, he planted the new flowers wherever there was space. But it still looked great nonetheless, with the bright and soft colors reaching out into the distance, bordering the fence and the limestone path to the pool. 

There was a blank space by the pool and the flowers, Hinata hated the pool. He said he didn't feel comfortable swimming in front of anyone and he actively avoided the water as much as possible, scared he might get wet.

That's how Komaeda and Kamukura found out about his true identity anyways.

___________

2 months earlier

"Kamukura, I really love Hinata-kun," Komaeda mumbled to his boyfriend as his thin fingers brushed through ebony hair. 

"I know," Kamukura said, his eyes closed as he leaned into his touch. Kamukura was bored of this conversation. Hinata was not comfortable being in a relationship with anyone, let alone a polygamous one. It wouldn't be right to continue pining for him, he had realized. Komaeda had not.

"We should invite him over today! Maybe have a pool party with everyone else, too. It would be awkward if it was him with someone who held the gifts of the gods and detritus."

"You are not detritus, Nagito," Kamkura said monotonously. He had a set pitch of voice so he didn't vary it often, but it still made Komaeda feel good.

"Th-thank you, Kamukura...I really love you, too." A blush started to rise across his pale skin and Kamukura had finally opened his eyes to notice the state he was in.

Komaeda froze as his boyfriend lifted his head, wrapping his arms around the taller boy's neck so he could be pulled in for a chaste kiss. Even with it lasting a few seconds, Komaeda heated up profusely and buried his face into his boyfriend's long, dark locks. Kamukurs took the opportunity to bury his hand in Komaeda's fluffy hair. "No need to thank me, love."

***

Kamukura agreed to throw the pool party and cleaned the pool early that morning so Komaeda wouldn't trouble himself with trying to help. He also decided it would be best if they ordered takeout or had a barbecue instead of him cooking since he has work until late that night. 

Komaeda called everyone individually, purposefully not including Hanamura for obvious reasons. His finger hovered over Hinata's name before finally getting the courage to press call. The phone rang three times before he heard a voice on the other line.

"Hello…" His voice was husky, considering it was 7:30 in the morning on a Saturday. He was torn between scolding himself for waking up Hinata and praising himself for being able to hear his wonderful voice like this.

"Hinata-kun! How are you today?" Komaeda spoke cheerfully.

"Mmm, 'tis okay… Why are you calling," a yawn ," this early?"

"It's almost 8, Hinata-kun."

"It's a Saturday," he shot back. There was a short silence between them. "Sorry, I came home from work late."

"Oh, I completely understand. I shouldn't have even thought about calling you today! The weekend is your only time off with college and everything, right?"

"Komaeda…" Hinata has dealt with all of his friend's self-deprecating comments, but it never made it any eager to deal with. In fact, it made it hard to see his crush never finding a spark of hope in himself. "So, what's wrong?"

"Oh, Kamukura and I are throwing a party here at the mansion. Of course, if you just want to sleep in today, I won't bother you. I completely understand if you wanted to stay away from someone as disgusting as-"

"When's the party?" Hinata was sitting up in his bed now. A party at Komaeda's and Kamukura's? Kamukura…

Hinata imagined Kamukura at a party, he would think something classy. Maybe a small orchestra, champagne in tall glasses, everyone chatting about other party goers and politics. With how Kamukura came across as, that seemed like the type of party he would attend. At least, until he got bored of it.

Hinsta admired Kamukura greatly, his ability to do everything with grace and poise, as well as being a master of all trades. Not to mention he was very handsome. He and Komaeda really did make a good looking couple.

"It's later today, maybe come around 5:30. If it's too sudden for you, I don't mind-"

"I'll be there," Hinata said.

He swore he could see Komaeda's grin at his friend's eagerness. "Alright, I'll be waiting."

Hinata held his phone to his chest. He'll be waiting…

After hearing that, Hinata decided to quickly freshen up so he didn't look terrible in front of the two men he loved. He took a quick shower, he doesn't like being bare for too long, and tried his best to tame his hair. After deciding his ahoge couldn't be tamed, he went through his closet to look for an outfit fitting for the spring's heat. He decided on a white t-shirt under a sleeveless green hoodie and a pair of cargo shorts. He wasn't the Ultimate Fashionista but he could pull together a comfortable outfit.

Once he did his daily exercise, watered his plants, and eaten an early lunch, he plugged in his headphones and went on a jog up to where the party was being held. 

He ran up to the black gate and pulled out his headphones, wrapping them up and stuffing it in his bag. Before he could ring the bell, Komaeda shouted his name and the gates slowly opened on its own. Komaeda hopped over to Hinata and wrapped his arm around him before quickly pulling back.

"Ah hah, it must be very hot for you, huh?" He watched as Hinata pulled off his hoodie and tied it around his neck, leaving him in his less sweaty tee.

Hinata was glad Komaeda didn't decide to hug him longer. "I was jogging before I came here. I prefer hotter weather, don't worry."

"Of course you could withstand hot weather. I wasn't putting you on a lower level or anything, Hinata-kun! Even if you were hot though, that's why we're having a pool party!"

Hinata blanked for a second. A pool party… a pool party?

"Komaeda, you didn't tell me it was a pool party."

Komaeda's face was unreadable for a moment. He broke eye contact with me and looked to the side. "Does that make you uncomfortable?"

Was Komaeda hurt by this? He seemed very eager to get me to come, I don't want to let him down.

"It… No, it doesn't really bother me. But if it doesn't bother you, I would rather not swim."

Komaeda perked up at that, a small smile playing on his lips. "Is it because you can't swim, Hinata-kun? I'm not the best teacher but I would gladly teach you!"

"No, Komaeda, I can swim. I just don't want to."

"Oh, that's fine too!" He swore he could hear some of Komaeda's disappointment at that "oh." He grabbed Hinata's hand and led him around the back of the mansion. People were already throwing themselves into the pool and snacking on barbecued vegetables. 

Hinata watched as Ouma jumped on top of his boyfriend, throwing Saihara into the water with him. Owari and Mioda were snacking on the ribs that were laid out across the foldable tables, while Kaede and Maizono bickered in the backdrop. Many of the boys were kicking on one side of the pool while the girls stayed on the shallow end, plates in hand. 

Komaeda watched as Hinata left his side to talk to Nanami. She was swinging her feet in the pool, daydreaming since she couldn't let her console get wet. He felt a pang in his chest but he decided to ignore it to go talk to Amami. 

Amami and Kuwata seemed to be in a deep conversation until they spotted Komaeda. 

"Dude, nice party," Kuwata commented. He wasn't really dressed for the occasion, he still had his white jacket and tie dye shirt on.

Amami, on the other hand, seemed to be prepared. He decided against wearing a shirt and just had on some navy blue swimming trunks. He had a bag on the floor beside him, he had to drop it off at his parent's house so his sister could use some of his old sports equipment. What sport, he never mentioned.

"Kuwata-kun, you don't plan on getting into the pool? I'm sure that with your athletic abilities, you would be a terrific swimmer!"

The baseball player shook his head. "Sorry man, got a band meeting in an hour so I don't plan on staying long."

Komaeda nodded and glanced over at Nanami who was covering Hinata from the boys who were pelting water at them. Nanami looked back to see how uncomfortable Hinata was feeling. She excused herself to get something to eat and grabbed her friend's hand in the process.

They sat under an umbrella, a large red and white towel laid underneath them. Nanami was treating herself to some grilled peaches and vanilla ice cream while Hinata scarfed down a fish taco.

"Grilled peaches are kind of odd, don't you think?" Hinata asked.

Nanami took another spoonful and shrugged. "The smoky flavor compliments its sweetness. That's what they were going for… I think." 

Hinata smiled as he took another bite of his taco. The sun was starting to set, leaving the sky a hazy mash of pinks and yellows. The breeze was picking up a bit and the remainder of the group helped clean up the towels and umbrellas and split up the food to take home. 

Nanami shivered as she dried herself off, packing her towel into her bag. Hinata noticed and untied his holding from his neck. She lifted her arms as he pulled the hoodie over her. Nanami borrowing his hoodies has become a regular thing, but Nanami thanked him anyways, pecking him on the cheek before picking up her bag and catching up with Mioda. 

Komaeda watched as Hinata waved to her before turning to pick up one of the coolers. He felt a hand on his shoulder and he smiled.

"You just missed the party, Kamukura."

His boyfriend had his hair tied up in a perfect ponytail, wearing a simple button down shirt and slacks. He must have just come home. 

"There are some leftovers if you wish to eat. I'll go warm them up."

"Forget that. Have you talked to Hinata at all during the party?"

Komaeda focused on the cracks in the ground. "He seemed to be having a better time without me intruding." 

Komaeda felt Kamukura's grip tighten before he let go and walked over to Hinata who was struggling with one of the more full coolers.

"Hinata, let me help." He took the cooler from the brunette hands and lifted it with ease. 

He muttered a "thanks" as he followed Kamukura to the garage, emptying the contents of the cooler into the fridge. They walked back out to see Komaeda lowering himself into the pool. He relaxed as he became accustomed to the cool waters and beckoned for the two to come closer. Kamukura unbuttoned his shirt and folded it neatly on a table before doing the same with his pants.

Hinata blushed and quickly turned away to look at Komaeda who was staring at him. His eyes were glittering in awe. 

"Hinata-kun, I didn't realize how many freckles you have!"

Kamukura turned to examine his face. Indeed Hinata's cheeks and the bridge of his nose was littered with freckles. He reached up to touch his own face, wishing he had worn some concealer or something.

"Yeah, unfortunately the sun causes my freckles to darken."

"I think it's quite cute, Hinata-kun!" He grinned as Hinata sheepishly covered his face with one hand.

"I agree," Kamukura said. He reached out and turned Hinata's face so they would face each other. "They suit you very well."

If Hinata wasn't already red, he sure was now. 

Kamukura let go of Hinata's chin and tied his hair up into a bun. He walked over to the edge of the pool, dipping his feet inside. Komaeda splashed him to get him to come inside. "Kamukura, come in," he whined. He tugged at his partners shorts, definitely not strong enough to pull him in with only one hand. After a few more tugs, Kamukura let himself fall into the pool as Komaeda let out a cheer of victory. He wrapped his arm around his lover's neck, pulling him in for a tender kiss, his other arm's stub resting on Kamukura's hip. 

Hinata felt like he was invading something private. When the two in the pool finally drew their attention back to Hinata, he was walking back to get his bag.

"Hinata-kun, are you leaving?"

Hinata's heart quivered at the soft sound of Komaeda's voice and he turned to see the slender man swimming closer. The brunet walked towards the edge of the pool and squared down so he could speak with the boy easier. "Well, the party's over, isn't it? I better get back before it gets too late. I walked here, remember?"

The boy below him furrowed his brows but nodded his head. "Yes, yes. O-of course I would remember something like that but you didn't seem to be enjoying yourself and I just thought...m-be…"

"Komaeda, you're starting to mumble," he leaned forward slightly ,"I can't heaAAAHHH!-"

Komaeda had pulled on Hinata's arm and threw him off balance. The boys toppled over one another, ending up in a bigger splash. Once Komaeda rose to the water's surface, he let out a loud laugh. "Oh, Hinata-kun! I'm sorry but you should have seen your face!" 

Kamukura let out a sigh and swam over to where the boys had fallen. After a few seconds of waiting, Hinata still hadn't resurfaced. Komaeda looked down at the water to make out a distorted figure of Hinata sitting at the bottom of the pool. He was about to duck down when Kamukura beat him to it, swimming to where Hinata was seated, pulling him up.

Once the two resurfaced, Kamukura let his hair out of his bun, the long strands of hair pooling around him. Hinata had his arms wrapped around his upper body, shivering from something other than the cold. Komaeda's eyes widened when he realized why.

"Are those…sunflowers?" Under Hinata's now see-through shirt was a small garment tightly fastened around his chest, decorated with the large yellow flowers across it. He was wearing a binder.

Hinata could feel tears threatening to spill out of the corner of his eyes. He choked on a sob, finally looking down at his reflection as water dripped from his face onto the surface below. "I'm-I'm sorry, y-you must be disappo-pointed or s-something." 

He felt strong arms wrap around him and he welcomed them, wrapping his own around  
Kamukura's strong torso. He glanced through Kamukura's raven hair to see Komaeda shifting uncomfortably. Oh, he must really be disgusted.

"Hinata, if it helps, I already knew about this the moment I met you," Kamukura spoke.

"Oh," he breathed. "I'm going to throw up."

That got Komaeda to jump. "I'll get a bucket!"

"No," he sniffed. He pushed away from Kamukura, regretting the loss of his body heat almost instantly. "I should just go home. You probably don't want to see me right now."

Komaeda's face reverted back to a blank expression. Kamukura sighed and moved towards his boyfriend, putting a hand on his shoulder. "Nagito…"

"Why do you think that, Hinata-kun?" His voice was icy. 

He fidgeted with his collar, the words hanging on the tip of his tongue. "Because…" Because you could never love me like this.

Kamukura seemed to read his mind, spelling his thoughts for him. "You think we won't like you anymore...because you like us."

Hinata sighed, running a hand through his hair. "Doesn't matter anymore, does it?"

"Hinata-kun, I know you are very smart. Right now, however, you are acting like a complete idiot."

That got the sunflower boy to stop sulking. "What? Komaeda, you like boys, not to mention but you're already in a relationship! How does that make me an idiot?"

"Because I'm not into just guys, Hinata-kun!" Hinata flinched. Komaeda never yelled. "Neither is Kamukura. And Hinata-kun is a guy!"

"No I'm not! I could never be a-"

"Sex and gender are two different things, Hinata," Kamukura remarked. "You don't exactly have the body of a man, that has become clear. But you talk like a man, act as a man, you look like a man. I don't see why you can't see this."

Hinata looked down at the floral pattern of his binder. He never liked his body, it was too feminine, it made it too obvious of who he really was. It was difficult to wear the binder everyday. Nanami was the only one who knew, she was so accepting to him about it. But that was Nanami, she was nice to everyone. And he was so tired of hiding it.

He looked back at the two men in front of him and let out a low chuckle. "Um, I guess you know how I feel now. I-I hope this doesn't make things..awkward."

Komaeda had a soft smile on his face. "Your hope is very endearing, Hinata-kun."

He looked towards his boyfriend, who only nodded. Then, he swam towards Hinata and cupped his face with his one hand. "I love you, Hinata-kun."

"B-but you.." His eyes flitted towards Kamukura. The long haired man shook his head.

"If you're okay with having the both of us, then this won't be a problem."

Hinata didn't believe this. There was no way the both of them would date me. They wouldn't. They shouldn't!

His thoughts were cut short when Komaeda started leaning in, his half-lidded eyes filled with determination. Hinata let his eyes flutter shut, almost leaning in when he felt the boy's warm breath on his lips. 

Then, Komaeda pulled back before anything else could happen. Hinata's eyes widened in shock, his eyebrows knitted together as soon as he realized what happened. 

Komaeda chuckled. "Later, as soon as we make this official."

Kamukura lifted himself out of the pool, lending a hand to Komaeda. He then turned to reach a hand to Hinata, the brunet hesitantly taking it. The white haired boy grabbed a towel and looked up at the sky.  
"It really has gotten dark."

Hinata looked up too, letting out an "ah." 

"Oh, can Hinata-kun stay over, Kamukura? It's rather late for him to go home on his own, isn't it?"

Kamukura nodded, playing along. "I agree. Hinata has a 14.7% chance of catching a cold and a 2.65% chance of getting attacked if he takes the path he intends to."

"I really don't like the fact that there is a chance over 1% that I would get mugged."

"I know," was all he said. 

***

Hinata had borrowed one of Kamukura's sleeping shirts and shorts, as they fit him better. Hinata took off his binder, the shirt feeling tighter around his breasts. He had to wear bandages across his nipples, the friction of his shirt was too much as he was very sensitive. 

He heard a knock on the door and he quickly grabbed a pillow to cover himself. "Hinata, are you decent?"

"Yeah, come in." Kamukura walked in, sporting a similar shirt and shorts to the one he was wearing. It fits him better.

"Are you feeling alright? Are the clothes to your liking?"

He settled himself next ot Hianta on his bed. The green-eyed boy shifted uncomfortably. "Y-yeah, they're fine."

Kamukura could tell he was lying but he didn't push it. He placed a hand on the boy's head and slowly pushed him onto his lap. Hinata blushed but stayed still as the man above him combed his fingers through his brown hair. "Komaeda usually does this with me, it is quite soothing."

Hinata had to agree. Soon, his negative emotions were fleeting away and sleep started to overcome him. "Kamukura… thank you...you should head ta..."

"Komaeda won't mind if I stay with you for a bit. He sleeps late." Hinata barely heard him as he drifted off to sleep. 

Kamukura continued to brush the boy's hair with his fingers, matching his strokes with the ticking of the clock. He would have thought that this would have gotten boring rather quickly. It almost surprised him that he spent the hour just running his hand through his new boyfriend's hair.

He gazed at the sleeping boy underneath him. His eyebrows would twitch occasionally, debating whether or not to be at peace, even in sleep. His lips were parted slightly, his lips chapped probably from constantly bitting them. His tight grip around his pillow never loosened, though. It didn't bother Kamukura, Hinata would open up when he was ready.

Another knock was at the door, followed by the white haired boy peeking around the corner. He grinned widely as Kamukura put a finger to his lips. He waltzed over to the other side of Hinata, leaning in to peer at his sleeping face. "Hinata-kun really is handsome, even when he's sleeping." Kamukura hummed in agreement. 

Komaeda kicked off his slippers and snuggled closer to the two. "Nagito…" Kamukura began.

"Please, you're already in bed with him," he whined. "If you move, what's the chance he'll wake up?"

Kamukura narrowed his eyes, Komaeda still having that cheeky smile on his face. "46%." His smile widened. "Fine, we can stay here."

He let out a hushed "yay" as he helped Kamukura lower Hinata's head onto one of the pillows. The boy muttered something as he leaned back further, a small smile reaching his lips.

___________

Kamukura and Komaeda try their best to make Hinata comfortable, he was the newest addition to their relationship, after all. Hinata still wasn't ready to be intimate with his lovers, he hadn't come to terms with his own body first. 

"Komaeda, Kamukura, where are you guys?"

Komaeda heard Hinata groan and quickly ran out the door to see him clutching at his stomach. "Are you alright, Hinata?"

"Ahhh, it's what I would call pre-period cramps."

Komaeda was friends with many of the girls so he knew that period cramps were a painful thing. He sometimes wondered how they felt but decided that he was lucky enough to not experience them.

"Kamukura thought as much and had me prepare a bath for you. He's out getting pads for you, seeing as he has more knowledge about these things than I do."

He gave his boyfriend a lazy kiss on the lips, once which Komaeda gladly accepted. "Thank you, Komaeda." He followed his boyfriend to the bathroom, unbuttoning his shirt as they went. Once the shirt was hanging from his shoulders and his black binder was revealed, Komaeda took it as his cue to leave. 

Hinata still wasn't comfortable showing much skin around them and he wasn't as patient as Kamukura, but Komaeda knew his boundaries. He just couldn't help but gaze at Hinata everytime he worked in the yard, though. The way his muscles flexed as he lifted that one starter tree into the backyard, he wished those arms would choke him. 

But Hinata wasn't that type of person. At first, he would seem to be the type of person to like to have control and be dominant. However, Hinata is a sweetheart once you get to know him and he just wants to let go of the reins most of the time.

Komaeda drooled at the thought of his new lover squirming underneath him as he teased his weak spots, making him scream until-

"I hope your face does not match the thoughts you have in your head." Komaeda wiped his mouth as Kamukura entered with a package of pantyliners and pads. 

"What type of face was I making?" 

"Nagito."

Komaeda sighed. "I can't help it, he's too cute."

"Don't worry, I know as much. It's only been 2 months, love."

He pouted, running his hand from his face down across his stomach, to the edge of his pants. "Kamukura-"

"You are not horny thinking about consummation with your virgin boyfriend."

Komaeda pouted his lip out more. "Can you blame me?"

The shorter boy sighed before getting on his knees in front of his boyfriend. "No, I cannot."

***

Another week had gone by, the week where Komaeda had to stay at Switzerland. His appointment to get a new arm had come quicker than expected and he had to stay there with a friend where they could do routinely checkups on him. No one was at all for this idea but it would be better if Komaeda didn't have to worry about only having one arm.

Kamukura had to hold Hinata back so Komaeda could check in his bags to board the plane. Komaeda didn't seem as solemn as they were but he really wasn't eager to be separated from his boyfriends either. He could deal with it, however, if it made him more useful.

They parted and Hinata wallowed in his sorrows while Kamukura made them some tea. "Hajime, what tea would you like?"

"You know I don't know the different types of teas. I've only ever owned grey and green."

"You really should consider trying new things, then." The raven-haired boy settled for chamomile, hoping that it might get Hinata to calm down a bit.

As he waited for the water to boil, Hinata decided to slip off his binder when Kamukura wasn't looking and threw it into the corner of the living room. His boyfriend caught sight of it as he flung it across the room, shaking his head as he added the tea bags into the pot. Hinata suddenly felt a lot colder, wrapping his arms around his chest, trying to cease their movement as he walked into the warmer kitchen. The brunet laid his head on the other's shoulder as he poured the tea into two ceramic teacups. The cups and teapot were decorated with painted orange and lemon slices, matching the yellow tinted tea inside. 

Hinata and Kamukura picked up their respective cups, taking them to the living room couch. Kamukura watched as Hinata's breasts bounced slightly with each step. He never really came to see Hinata without his binder often but it was quite a treat when the occasion came up. He seemed to be more comfortable in his own skin nowadays, doesn't really seem to mind that his body is not one that a male would have. He had confessed to his friends a while back that he was trans and, to his surprise, all of them were really accepting towards him. 

As Hinata pondered on his past experience, Kamukura set down his half empty cup. "Would you like to video chat with Nagito? His appointment should be over by now." Kamukura held up the tablet that was resting on the corner of the table, waiting for a response.

"Yeah! He should have called us first, though. I hope everything went well." He frowned as his boyfriend set the tablet up in front of them and sent a message to Komaeda, asking if he was available. Almost immediately, he replied and called us.

"Ah, Kamukura! Hinata! Oh, you guys look so lovely~" Komaeda said as soon as the call connected. Hinata wished he could say the same to him, he looked exhausted. Dark bags hung under his eyes and his skin looked pallid. It's been half a day, how does he already look so worn out?

"Komaeda, are you alright? Should you be resting?" The tall boy smiled at the concern of his boyfriend. That was Hinata-kun for you.

"I'm fine, dear. No worries." Hinata flushed at the nickname, still not used to it yet. Komaeda and Kamukura exchanged nicknames with ease and pulled Hinata into it, as well. He still wasn't accustomed to the whole 'I have not one, but two boyfriends who dated each other before me' thing. They made either seem so easy.

"So, let's see the arm!" Hinata bounced in his seat as Komaeda lifted his new arm into view, a mix of black and grey metals meeting with his skin mid-forearm. He gasped in awe as he watched the fingers move, a bit slower than a normal hand but moving nonetheless.  
"Does it hurt?"

"A bit," he spoke, examining the way his fingers maneuvered the pen he picked up. "But it's not anything I can't deal with."

"Should you be deciding to use your hand so quickly, love?" Komaeda smiled at the ruby-eyed man fondly. I don't deserve such caring boyfriends.

As Hinata went on about what he planned to do while he was gone, Komaeda's gaze flitted down to Hinata's chest. He remembered Kamukura mentioning that Hinata wore bandages since his nipples were highly sensitive. Hinata sure as hell wasn't wearing them now, his nipples slightly pulling the fabric of his shirt around them. His tongue flitted out to lick his lips as he made eye contact with Kamukura. Kamukura stared back before turning his attention back to the brunet. 

"Hajime, are you okay with being intimate with us now?"

Hinata sputtered on the tea he was drinking, setting the cup down harshly against the side table. He calmed down and looked at Kamukura with wide eyes. His face was as stoic as ever, hinting no signs of him joking.  
What scared him a little more was that Komaeda wore the same expression. They were waiting for a response.

"I-I um… I guess, maybe. Um, I don't kn…."

"Is the connection bad?" Komaeda commented, slyly. 

Hinata frowned and took a breath. "I-I don't know how. I've never...been intimate with anyone."

Komaeda and Kamukura already could tell but they didn't want to embarrass him. He instinctively wrapped his arms around himself. "Kamukura, dear. Please give Hinata a kiss of me."

Hinata tightened his grip around himself as he whipped his head towards the man sitting next to him. Kamukura turned to him, a glint in his eyes, awaiting an answer. Hinata gave a slight nod, Kamukura not wasting a second as he pecked his boyfriend's lips once. Twice. Thrice. He tilted Hinata's head in the opposite direction, merging their lips together, occasional obscene smacking noises escaping as they parted for short breaths. Komaeda watched as Hinata trailed his hands to the bottom of Kamukura's shirt, gripping at it. The white haired boy let out a soft breath, watching Hinata unravel before him without even touching him himself.

They broke apart so Hinata could catch his breath. He heard Komaeda telling him what a good boy he was and he felt a warmth seeping into his stomach. 

"Aw, Hinata~ You already look so worked up!" Komaeda glanced at his door, making sure it was locked. "Gosh, I wish I was there. I would love to test out my new hand on you, imagine all the obscene noises you would make~"

Hinata felt a shiver go down his spine as he said that. "Komaeda, don't say that. That's embaAAH~"

Kamukura had attempted to lift his boyfriend's shirt, the friction making him moan out loud. He covered his mouth after he realized how lewd the noise was coming out of his mouth. 

Komaeda smirked as he watched Kamukura flicked at Hinata's nipples through his shirt. He bit on his finger to hide his moans as the man in front of him tweaked and pulled at his nipples experimentally, seeing how much pain he could take. Komaeda had underestimated how sensitive Hinata was. His body jerked at every pull and push Kamukura, his hand leaving his mouth to grip onto the collar of his boyfriend's shirt.

Hinata was sitting on Kamukura's lap, when he finally put his mouth to his chest. The boy shuddered, another loud moan escaping his lips as he felt a tongue wrap around the bud and teeth pulling at it. "Oh, ah~ I-Izuru…"

Kamukura smirked as he moved onto the other bud, giving it the same treatment, while sneaking his hand under the boy's shirt. "Ah, w-wait~ Wait!"

Komaeda and Kamukura halted in their thoughts and looked at the boy with concern. "I-I don't want to do this right now. Not...not until Komaeda comes home…"

Komaeda felt a blush reach his cheeks as his signature smile left his face. "O-of course Hinata! Um, uh please wait for me, then."

Kamukura looked down at Hinata's chest, wrapping his hands around the underside of his breasts and squeezing. Hinata threw his head back and a breathy sound left his mouth. 

"Sorry, they are very soft."

"Oh, I can't wait to feel them!"

"Guys, come on! Don't say things like that!"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I was going to make another chapter for this but now I decided aginst it because it seems I have made a few mistakes, according to the comments. 
> 
> I'm sorry if the story offended anyone, I was not aware!  
> I will continue working on another fic instead!!

**Author's Note:**

> This is just a test for a new style I'm trying to work on. It's still being developed. However, I love these three and would die for them. I have another chapter in store, deciding whether or not to make it friskier than this, stay tuned~


End file.
